Otherside
by Raindrop2
Summary: songfic implying 1x2, 3x4, 5xvarious. lots of, um, suicide


MY FIRST EVER SONGFIC!!!  
WARNINGS: death, 1x2, 3x4, 5xM, 5xS, 5X13  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the stuff; the song, the characters IN the song, don't sue me, just read it, print it if you want, and then move on with your life.  
  
  
OTHERSIDE  
  
[there are five shots of the Gundam pilots, one of each. from l-r on the screen: Heero ready to self-destruct, Duo about to throw his bible at the wall, Trowa trying to get hit by knives at the circus, Quatre staring out a window at the Winner Corporation envying the soldiers working, and Wufei kicking his Gundam as he cries over Meirian.]  
  
How long how long will I slide  
Separate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever  
[the pictures fade, as if evaporating]  
  
I heard your voice through a photograph  
[Trowa sits at a desk, staring at a picture of Quatre with his goggles on his forehead, a 'nani?' expression on his face]  
I thought it up it brought up the past  
[Trowa closes his eyes painfully, clutching the photograph so tightly it's in danger of tearing]  
Once you know you can never go back  
[the picture tears and falls to the floor]  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
[emerald eyes open with tears in them, Trowa clenches his fists, and then grabs a small container with the universal 'toxic' symbol on it. He then unscrews the lid, and pours the tablet onto his hand, tilts back his head....the screen goes black]  
  
Centuries are what it meant to me  
[Quatre jolts awake in bed, realizing he has once again slept with a picture of Trowa. The picture is crumpled, and still in his clenched fist. Tears run down Quatre's tired face.]  
a cemetery where I marry the sea  
[Quatre glances at the picture of him and Trowa on a boat together that sits in a frame on his night stand. ]  
Stranger things could never change my mind  
[Both fists clenched now, and eyes closed tightly, Quatre is clearly debating something in his mind.]  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
[Squinting, he takes the cup holding the deathly reddish liquid inside, kisses the crumpled picture, tosses it off the bed, tips his head back.....screen goes black]  
  
Take it on the otherside  
[shows them both on split screens, lying dead where they committed suicide]  
Take it on  
Take it on  
[two separate screens, Trowa's picture flies out the window, Quatre's under the bed]  
[We're back to the beginning, five split screens, only now instead of five, there are three]  
How long how long will I slide  
Separate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever  
[pictures fade again]  
  
Pour my life into a paper cup  
[Wufei angrily tears a paper cup into pieces, tears running down his face]  
The ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts  
[he knocks over an overflowing ash tray and throws his own cigarette across the room]  
She wants to know am I still a slut  
[looks at the three pictures taped to his mirror: Meirian, Sally Po, and Treize]  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
[Wufei grabs a knife from the counter and brings it down on his wrist...the screen goes black]  
  
Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed  
[Duo finally has Hilde in his bed, but he's frowning because he knows he should be with Heero]  
A candidate for my soul mate bled  
[Hilde is shot, because someone aiming for Duo has a bad aim. Lover or not, Duo and Hilde had been best friends, soul mates even. Her blood stains the bed]  
Push the trigger and pull the thread  
[Crying uncontrollably, Duo sobs over Hilde, and then quickly turns, grabs his gun off the dresser]  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
[Duo points the gun at his head, closing his eyes tightly, pulling the trigger...the screen goes black]  
  
Take it on the other side  
[shows both Wufei and Duo on separate parts of the screen, lying dead where they killed themselves]  
Take it on  
Take it on  
[Hilde, wounded but not dead, and Sally, cry over their best friends on two separate screen thingies]  
How long how long will I slide  
Separate my sides I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever  
[back to the beginning screen things, only now, Heero's the only one left]  
  
Turn me on and take me for a high ride  
[Heero in his Gundam, flying through space, a picture of Duo on the dashboard]  
Burn me out leave me on the otherside  
[the picture flies out the open window, and trying to grab it, Heero's hand brushes over the self destruct button]  
I yell and tell it that  
It's not my friend  
I tear it down I tear it down  
[he presses it, and the Gundam explodes]  
And then it's born again  
[Heero awakes in a hospital, Relena, Catherine, Dorothy, Sally, and Hilde by his bedside]  
  
How long how long will I slide  
Separate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever had  
[there are five separate screens, of each pilot where he died, except Heero, who's lying awake, sweating in his hospital bed, fists clenched]  
I don't believe it's sad  
[at a memorial, the pictures of the other four Gundam pilots are propped up on easels. Heero is obviously holding back tears as he looks at them, but his eyes are glassy]  
Slit my throat  
[Heero comes to a cliff at the memorial place, and looks down over it]  
It's all I ever  
[he jumps, and as the music abruptly stops, we see him hit the water. dead, finally. Or is he?]  
  
  
  
-Lauren Rosales  
  



End file.
